robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Robotech War
The Second Robotech War was a conflict between the forces of Earth, primarily between the Army of the Southern Cross and the Robotech Masters, in and around the planet itself. The conflict began on January of 2029. The war resulted in the destruction of the Robotech Masters fleet and the accidental release of a vast number of spores from the Flower of Life, which spread across Earth. Prelude to War In the middle of 2012, the Zentraedi main fleet was destroyed by the combined forces of the SDF-1 and Breetai's forces. (Macross Saga: Force of Arms) Although small skirmishes with Zentraedi did follow, both between other forces in space (Macross Saga: Viva Miriya, Robotech: Crystal Dreams) and the Malcontents on Earth (Macross Saga: The Robotech Masters, , Khyron's Revenge, Broken Heart, Season's Greetings, To the Stars, Robotech: Battlecry), this is usually seen as the end of the First Robotech War. It was also, in a way, the start of the second. In 2013, the Robotech Masters on Tirol detected the disturbance of the battle, as well as the loss of the Zentraedi side, and they departed from their home world of Tirol on a long trip to Earth. (Macross Saga: The Robotech Masters, Robotech II: The Sentinels) The newly formed REF were able to predict that the Robotech Masters might come to earth, but presumed it to be long enough off that that in 2022, they prepared an expedition to Tirol to negotiate with the Masters. Upon arriving out of hyperspace, they were attacked by the Invid, who destroyed their fold generators, and left them stranded. Afterwards they learned that the Masters had already left for Earth, but their predicament prevented them from returning to the planet. (Robotech II: The Sentinels, Robotech II: The Sentinels) War The Robotech Master's first attack occurred in 2027. The Masters planned to use a clone spy of B. D. Andrews to order the SDF-1's databanks be sent to a satellite where the Masters could intercept the information. This plan was prevented when their ship was knocked out of orbit and their databanks downloaded were left corrupted. (Robotech: The Movie) They retreated for a time, but in 2029 they attacked again. Shortly thereafter communications between Southern Cross HQ and Space Station Liberty was lost. Dana Sterling and Marie Crystal successfully reestablished communications, allowing the Southern Cross to alert Liberty to the arrival of the Robotech Masters, and Liberty in turn alerted the REF. Sometime later, a single REF battle fortress arrived in orbit, and while it successfully destroyed one of the capital ships, the ship was destroyed in the process. The Army of the Southern Cross was devastated to learn that General Reinhardt and Admiral Hunter were unable to send more support, as they were busy fighting the Invid. Fighting would rage for several years before Zor Prime would betray the Robotech Masters and detonated their ship above the remains of the SDF-1. His hope was that it would prevent the Invid from coming to Earth, but he was sadly mistaken. Aftermath The destruction of the Robotech Masters ship released into the air the Flower of Life, which alerted the Invid of Protoculture on Earth. They launched a quick and devastating invasion of the planet, swiftly taking control and marking the start of the Third Robotech War. Battles *Battle of Lunar Orbit Category:Events